Study Time!
by harvest cleric
Summary: Does a series of tutoring sessions with the slow student Asakura Yoh, melt the prestigious Kyouyama Anna’s heart? AnnaYoh [AU]
1. And here he is

Hahaha! I just missed my bus! X3 Meep. So you shall expect some updates.

Alright let's get started. This is a request from my friend from the oh so greatest Mankin forum in the world: Shaman King Nation. This is for shizunda kokoro! My Anna-sama worshipper friend. :3 Hope you like it meep.

Summary: Does a series of tutoring sessions with the slow student Asakura Yoh, melt the prestigious Kyouyama Anna's heart? Anna/Yoh AU

Study Time!

She sat across from him at the table. This was so blegh. He wasn't getting _anything._

Kyouyama Anna rested her head on her hand. She had been tutoring Yoh with his school work. Asakura Keiko had called her up and asked her to tutor him.

Anna was a straight A student and was Valedictorian in junior high. She had been excepted to various high profiling high schools. However, due to her family's lack of money, she had to attend Funbari High. For some reason, this didn't bother her. She wasn't one to be all high and mighty. But she did have to keep her profile high and up to A.

Her history with other students have been good. She helped them study, gave them tips and helped them with their homework. She was a model student.

One night while reading one of her novels for school, she got a call from a student's mother.

"Please help him! He isn't doing so well. He tries hard but somehow nothing gets accomplished. Please, Anna-sama" Keiko pleaded.

This was a surprise. No parent had ever called her and begged for her to tutor. "Alright I will" It shouldn't be too hard. Besides. No one is _that _stupid. How hard could it be?

And there she was. Sitting across her pupil, who at the moment, was trying to read his Algebra book. Which was upside down of course.

This was Asakura Yoh. The most carefree student in the whole school. He never let anything bothered him and he always had a smile on his face. He was quite popular. But he never let the get him cocky. He was a very friendly person, Yoh. However, when it came to schoolwork, he wasn't a bright one. But he always laughed whenever he made a mistake.

Anna never understood him. Apparently, her family and his had been friends for a while. Since pre-school, the two had always been in the same school. As far as Anna was concerned, Yoh wasn't much to her. He was just another classmate. He was always happy no matter what he did. Whenever he was wrong or did something incorrectly, he always laughed at himself. Again, never understood him. "Yoh, do you even know what your doing?" she thought she should break the silence.

Looking up, Yoh looked at the blonde across from him. "Yeah I'm trying to read this Chemistry book" he smiled.

Anna sighed and narrowed her eyes. "Yoh, your not paying attention."

"Yes I am" he pouted.

She lifted her finger and pointed to the book. "That's not even a Chemistry book. It's an Algebra book."

Realizing he made a mistake, the Asakura laughed at himself. "Eh heh heh! Well would you look at that!" Anna sighed. This was going to be a long session.

"Let's start with English Literature. Here's a famous quote. Let's see if you can explain what it's meaning is: I think. Therefore I am" Anna read from his book.

"Okay… uh.. Wait.. Oh! I think I'm hungry. Therefore I'll get an orange!" Yoh laughed. Anna threw a pen at him. "Wrong!"

"Owie…" he rubbed his head. "That's your punishment from now on. You get an answer wrong, you get hurt. That should help your focus as well"

Yoh tilted his head. "What?" With a press of Anna's button a shock was sent to Yoh. "Gah! What is that?"

"My shock remote. Thank you ebay. Everytime I see you slack off, I will press this little guy and a shock will hit all through your body." She pressed it again for fun.

"Ah! But I didn't do anything yet!" He pouted, glaring at her remote.

"The magic word is _yet_. You have to focus more." Anna looked at her watch. "My time is up. I'll see you at school tomorrow"

Yoh waved as she left. When the door shut, he threw himself on the floor. "Gah! Aftershocks!"

Peeking through another door, Keiko smiled to herself. This was going to be a fun semester.

:3 Well there's the first chapter. Sorry that it's so short. XD I'll make the next one longer. Promise! Hope you like it so far shizunda-chii!


	2. And here she comes

****

Omigosh I just got the anime Spiral. SOOOOOO friggin awesome T T I recommend that anime to everyone. It'll get you hooked very fast. And I mean VERY FAST.

XD;; Alrighty then… on to the update. I'm glad you guys like this story!

He yawned. Class was so boring. A lazy Yoh sat in the back of the class, trying not to fall asleep. Of course, his laziness was getting the best of him and we wasn't putting up much of a fight.

The teacher kept going on about the lesson. She was interrupted when the door slammed open. The class startled and got the impression that it was alright to talk.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but can I talk to you?" asked another teacher. She nodded and walked out of the classroom.

This was a good time to take a nap. Slowly closing his eye lids, Yoh began to drift into sleep. It was interrupted, however, by a classmate of his poking him.

"Mmm" Yoh moaned in annoyance. He lifted his head slightly to glare at the poking person. He was glad to see that it was only Horo. But to be annoyed again by the poking.

"Hey what happened to you yesterday? We were supposed to got to CVS and shop for candy!" (A/N: XD;; Blame it on a certain rp with someone) Horo huffed.

"Aah sorry!" Yoh clapped his hands and bowed his head. "I was studying and totally forgot!"

Horo arched a brow at that statement. "Studying! You?" He had to blink a few times. "You, mister munga lu lu, wouldn't open a book with your free will!" he pointed out.

Yoh laughed. "That's "funga fu fu" And yeah…" he lifted his hand to the back of his head. "My mom got me a tutor".

A gasp escaped Horo's mouth. "Tutor! I don't even know the meaning of that horrible word!" The brunette laid his head on the desk in disgrace. "Yeah and the worst part is…"

"What can be worse than that " The sky haired boy asked in suspense.

Yoh paused for a moment. He then took a deep breath. "My tutor is… Anna" As slow as Horo was, it didn't him long to react. He jumped and landed on the desk in back of him. "ANNA!" he screamed.

The class was used to the loud voice of Horo. So they didn't show much care for what happened. Yoh laughed nervously and helped his friend up.

Horo dusted himself and sat on the desk in front of Yoh. "Are you kidding? That girl is the reincarnation of the devil. How did you get her to tutor you?"

Yoh frowned and started to play with his pencil. "My mom is worried about my grades. So she said that she'd get someone to help my poor soul. I don't know how she got Anna. Believe me, I was as shocked as you were" he explained.

Horo held his chin and nodded. "Man… I feel sorry for you." He patted Yoh's shoulder. "Good luck with that she-devil, man. I'm here if you need me" He gave his friend the thumbs up. Yoh smiled in comfort. "Thanks"

The door opened and the teacher walked in. "My apologies for the sudden leave. We have a new student in the class. Please give a warm welcome to…" The door opened again and there entered a female student. She had a stoic expression on her face and gave the signal 'Die'.

Horo and Yoh's faces slowly changed from normal to extremely frightened. The teacher sighed and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Please welcome our new student, Kyouyama Anna"

****

Meep there you go! Hope you like it!

Thank you for reading!

Ja Mata!

Keiko


End file.
